Audience measurement involves the monitoring and measurement of an audience in terms of the size of the audience, demographics, and/or other factors. For example, television viewership may be measured by program, episode, viewer age group, or the like. Audience measurement may be performed for the purpose of making programming choices, pricing advertisements, or the like.